


Careful Wording

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ciel really should moderate his language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel almost didn’t want to admit that he was happy by the mistake.<br/>Lying in a naked pile atop his desk in the middle of the afternoon, an equally nude demon below him stroking one hand up and down his side slowly in a comforting motion, it occurred to him that he should maybe stop cursing as much if he didn’t want something like that to happen again in future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful Wording

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmunetMana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmunetMana/gifts).



> For my dear evil internet little sister, for putting up with my insane Kuroshitsuji ramblings and fangirling over Christmas. Love you!

Ciel almost didn’t want to admit that he was happy by the mistake.

Lying in a naked pile atop his desk in the middle of the afternoon, an equally nude demon below him stroking one hand up and down his side slowly in a comforting motion, it occurred to him that he should maybe stop cursing as much if he didn’t want something like that to happen again in future.

 

_‘Letter from Lau, another death threat from Alois, tax information…’ Ciel cycled through the letters, chucking each one down onto his desk as he went through them._

_Sebastian placed a cup of Earl Grey to the side of the paperwork, but before he could leave the room, his master’s voice registered in his ears with words that shocked him to his very core. ‘Oh, for the love of…Sebastian, come here for a minute. This is an order- oh, fuck me.’_

_The butler started, slowly turned to face the young man sat at the desk with eyes wider than the teacup he had just served to him and jaw nearly touching the floor. Had his master just asked him to-_

_‘Fuck. Me.’_

_Sebastian couldn’t deny he HAD thought about what would happen if he had asked him to partake in carnal activities. The man was now in his late teens and clearly understood the need to relieve certain issues, but he hadn’t ever expected him to ask such a thing of him. Particularly not at his desk in the middle of a Saturday afternoon._

_He’d be lying through his teeth if he said the prospect of performing such an act wasn’t as appealing as consuming his soul. The master had grown in recent years and at nearly twenty, he had become a handsome young man with a plethora of admirers from every angle, including his own butler. The prospect Ciel had openly asked this of him was somewhat titillating and tying his demonic emotions in knots. Sebastian took a deep breath, then stepped forward towards the desk, eyes flickering red._

_Ciel had a letter from Lizzie in his hand, and one hand to his forehead, tugging at the eyepatch strings in a stressed fashion. ‘Lizzie said she’s going to be visiting in the next few days. I can’t take another attack of bows and-‘ At the lack of response, he glanced up into the man’s face, then furrowed his brow at the unidentifiable emotion there that he had literally never seen on him before. Was that hunger? ‘Sebastian? Are you alrigh- WHOAH WHOAH! WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING YOUR HA- AHNDMMM?!’_

 

That one misunderstanding borne of a bad choice of wording, and Ciel had found himself in a deep and sensual lip-lock that had ended with him begging the butler to fulfil the accidental request with fervour. He leaned up on his elbows and looked his butler in his eyes. They were calmer now, but still tinged with a strange emotion he couldn’t place, and suddenly he was questioning whether he didn’t actually want to make the same mistake again. ’Sebastian…the next time I use the words “fuck me” in a sentence…’

‘Yes, my lord?’ Sebastian ceased his touches and held Ciel’s waist as he leaned up.

A blush crept up Ciel’s face, and he moved back down and buried his burning cheek in his servant’s strong chest. ’…can you make sure there isn’t as much paperwork on the desk? I’m going to have to redraw that company contract. It’s covered in tea now…amongst other things.’

Sebastian smirked and helped to pull them both into a seated position to get dressed. ’Yes, my lord. Might I suggest you refrain from using those words until you are in bed at night?’ Ciel’s response was to chuck his tie into his face and make a gesture with his fingers unbecoming of an earl, but he had to admit, the idea was tempting.

Yes. He would definitely have to mess up his wording again in future.

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of popped into my head when I realised that I regularly use the words 'Fuck me' when something is going wrong or not going my way. And considering Sebastian has to bow to Ciel's orders and I have gained the status as a rabid SebaCiel fangirl, one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was writing some of my first fanfics in about three years.
> 
> If my current brain is anything to go by, there may be a whole load of my own personal headcanons coming this way soon.
> 
> Hope whoever is reading enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
